(a) Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device and, more particularly, to a display device having a structure in which a cover window is attached to a display panel.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A common display device has a structure including a cover window adhered to the front of a display panel. In the adhesion structure of the display panel and the cover window, a dead space is generated, in addition to a display area that is actually driven, because the transparent cover window is coupled with the display area of the flat display panel and the outside edge of the display panel requires an area through which a driving wire passes. Thus, a minimum bezel area must be formed in the cover window so that the dead space is not exposed to the front. An area for coupling with a display device set is further necessary in the outer block of the display panel. That is, since an additional bezel area for coupling with the display device set is necessary in addition to the minimum bezel area for the driving wire, the bezel area must be present and thus the bezel area has a form to surround the display area externally when the display device is seen from the front.
In this conventional display device, the degree of freedom in the design of the display device is low because the bezel is always located in the outer block of the display device. Area use efficiency is also low because a ratio of the occupied display area is small in the entire width of the display device due to the unavailable bezel area, resulting in a problem in that the size of the display device set is increased.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.